senfinalacteafandomcom-20200214-history
Darian Church
Darian Church, commonly called Church, is male Quaraanese Huron close quarters specialist of the mercenary team Hammerfist. Equipment Church carries numerous weapons, all used for close combat purposes. The WS-6 shotgun he uses loads slug-by-slug from an under-the-barrel area. Church carries numerous types of slugs and shells; the most commonly used are AP fletchettes and 'bean bag' rounds used for non-lethal hits. The armor Church wears is lightweight and easy to move in. He has a high-tech holoblade built into his left gauntlet. History Early Life Church was born to a drunk and a prostitute on Quaraan, a neutral world that remained under it's own government and free of Vuldak law; a hive of scum and villainy for criminals, cutthroats and murderers of all sorts. Quickly, Church learned how to fend for himself in a rough world, becoming a warrior by trade. His mother, the only person to fend for him was killed in his mid teens, and Church found the strength to haul his father out of his liquor puddle and question him to find out which drinking buddy of his was her final 'customer', and where he had gone. As suspected, his comrade had killed her in a fit of blind rage, being unable to pay her. Church handed his father in to the authorities and began to track the killer on his daily route. One day, he followed the man into a dark alley and split his skull open with a shotgun, discovering an affinity for close range. Realizing the struggling authorities, Church decided to help out, becoming a recruit into the Quaraan Security Force and cleaning the streets of the worst criminals. By the age of seventeen, he decided to strike out as a PMC. Luckily, he looked a few years older than he was, so getting jobs wasn't difficult. Church served with many firms, including a brief stint with White Hawk Services as a security expert. For nine years he worked as a PMC. Meeting Littlehorn After nine years, he quit his most recent job and was on the hunt again. In a bar on some backwater planet, he ran into a well-known merc named Jason Littlehorn. The older mercenary knew Church showed promise, so he decided to take the young man in as his protégé. The two began to work as a two man team, but it was clear that Littlehorn was on his last legs. As a last ditch effort at glory, Littlehorn called two other well-known men to a meeting on Quaraan: ex-Vuldak Military Policeman Virgil Eyre and former Kasmari DMU Alton Vince. The four formed the mercenary squad known as Hammerfist, led by Virgil and Littlehorn. Church's contribution to the emblem is integritatem, or integrity: one of his dearest principles is integrity and having faith. Church returned to his home city to pick up his old girlfriend Ingrid May. She became the heavy weapons expert for the team. The two are still in an on-and-off relationship. A Betrayal On one of the earliest missions was one orchestrated by Littlehorn completely, somewhat mysterious in origin. They were to rescue a hostage and get him out of contested ground ASAP. All went well, up until the team was ambushed en route to the extraction. Ingrid took a few rough hits and ultimately Littlehorn was mortally wounded by sniperfire. The man died in Virgil and Church's arms. It was revealed by the hostage that Littlehorn was the traitor who'd revealed their location to the ambushers in exchange for wealth and glory, however they turned on him. This strengthened Church's resolve, and he helped Virgil flush the corpse of his mentor out the airlock of his newly earned ship, the Wicked Knife. Shipment War The team undertook a mission to stop Kasmari advances on Vuldak supply lines and protect Rayvadeen Corporation's secret Project Sigma. After tangling with Cullen Archymm and the Kasmari task force, Virgil discovered the true purpose of Sigma: to spread airborne viruses over Kasmari colonies. Virgil cut ties with Major Doyle Hadlee, the Vuldak who had hired them. After discovering that he never intended to pay them, Church and Alton convinced Virgil to go and get revenge. Church landed the Knife on the Infernal and Hammerfist helped Archymm with their raid. While Virgil and Archymm dueled Hadlee, the Wulven incapacitated Archymm and moved in for the kill, Virgil unable to help the DMU. Frank Flaherty delayed him for a few seconds with his sacrifice, but it wasn't enough. Church came to the rescue, firing two shotgun slugs into the Wulven's shoulder. The 'bean bag' rounds knocked him back, stunning him while Virgil and Archymm got to their feet. Virgil broke the glass to the observation chamber, causing Hadlee to fall to his death. Later, Church was rewarded greatly by the Kasmari: newly-promoted Rear Admiral Archymm promised him whatever he wanted - within reason, of course. The CQC specialist asked for upgrades to be installed to the Wicked Knife's armor and engines, along with several upgrades to his personal arsenal. Church serves as a Kasmari mercenary, with the rest of Hammerfist, alongside his new comrade Cullen Archymm. Category:Canon Category:Characters Category:Hurons Category:Mercenaries